Romancing the Crane
by Unversed333
Summary: When Skull is left behind during Lost Galaxy, he is reunited with an old crush. Will Skull win the heart of his childhood love? First fic, please rate.
1. Memories

I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. They belong to Saban Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

"And there's Uncle Bulk and me at the Youth Center." Eugene Skullovitch told his eight month year old son as he was going through his scrapbook. Even though he was reading it to his son, it was mainly Eugene's time to reminisce about his youth. He cradled his son on his lap with one hand and held the scrapbook in his other hand.

"And there's mommy and daddy when we were teenagers." Skull said as he turned to the page.

The picture featured a teenage Eugene, dressed in leather, with a teenage brunette in the outdoors. The girl was about a head shorter than him and wore a pink top under blue overalls. The picture was obviously taken against her will, as you can tell she's trying to push Eugene away from her.

The baby started to fall asleep. Eugene placed the scrapbook on the counter next to his chair and slowly carried his child to the bassinet. Carefully, he placed the sleeping baby down in its bed. He then picked up the child's blue blanket and covered the child with it.

"Good night, Spikey" Eugene whispered as he turned off the lights in the baby's bedroom. He crept quietly out to the hall with the scrapbook and closed the door.

He went into the kitchen to make a snack. After looking through the refrigerator, he decided to make a bologna sandwich. Once he had his fill, he retreated back to the living room and sat in his recliner. He turned on the single lamp next to his chair. He then returned to the page he left off in the scrapbook.

He turned the page to find another picture with the girl. This one featured a dressed up Skull dancing with the girl, who was wearing a beautiful pink dress. That was one of the best days of his life.

"Man it feels like yesterday when it all started." Skull sighed dreamily.


	2. The Crane Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from this chapter

This chapter takes place after the first episode of Lost Galaxy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Crane Returns

The ex-cop Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch entered the new Juice Bar and sat down in a chair at the counter, hoping a smoothie would cheer him up.

The bartender approached Skull with a rag in one hand and a glass in the other. "Hey, Skull what'll be today?" Jesse asked as he set the rag and glass on the counter.

"I'll just have a cherry smoothie." Skull replied flatly.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked the young man as he grabbed a clean glass and prepared the smoothie.

Skull groaned sadly. "I overslept and missed my chance to go Terra Venture with Bulk."

"Oh, man that's rough." Jesse said. He handed Skull the finished smoothie.

Skull took a quick slurp before speaking again. "And now all my friends are gone and I'm all alone here in Angel Grove." He resumed drinking.

"Come on all your friends can't be gone." Jesse said as he picked up his rag and began wiping the messy counter.

Skull burped heartily before he replied. "All my friends are either in space, at college, or around the world. "

"Well, maybe this is a perfect chance for you to have your own adventure." Jesse suggested. "You know, one where you figure what you want out of life."

"Maybe you're right." Skull said as he downed the remains of his smoothie. "How much do I owe you, Jess?"

"This one is on the house, buddy." Jesse replied, taking pity on the glum young man.

"Thanks, man. Well, see you around, Jess." Skull said as he left the good man a reasonable tip.

Skull turned to leave when he noticed a girl dressed in pink entering the restaurant. She was carrying a pink suitcase and a pink purse. Skull couldn't believe his eyes. "It couldn't be." He thought. "But it is." It was the beautiful girl he had been crushing on since the second grade.

"Kimberly?" Skull said as soon as he was within her earshot.

The brunette turned to see her caller, and gasped at the sight of her old friend.

"Skull, is that you?" Kimberly squeaked. She dropped her suitcase and ran up to the young man. Before Skull could say anything else, she wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you, Kim." Skull said as he hugged her back. He hadn't felt this warm since the last time he saw the gymnast.

"It's good to see you too, Skull," Kimberly replied as she broke the warm hug, "You look great."

"So do you." Skull said after he had a really good look at her. "Hey, you want to eat some lunch? I'm buying."

Kimberly gave Skull the warm smile that he always loved. "I'd love to." She replied sweetly.

"Okay, let me take your suitcase." Skull offered. She handed him the suitcase, but he fell to his knees because it was so heavy.

"Wow, what did you pack, rocks?" Skull said as soon as he managed to get a good hold on the suitcase.

"Just clothes, silly." Kimberly giggled as she led the boy over to a table. It hadn't surprised her that the boy was still as clumsy as ever.

Skull set the suitcase down underneath the table. Once he caught his breath, he pulled out a chair for Kimberly, who was surprised at the boy's new manners. Once the lady was seated, he pulled a chair for himself and sat down.

Skull turned to face Jesse and shouted, "Hey Jesse, can I have two more smoothies for me and the lady?" The bartender nodded and started the blender.


	3. Reconnect

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters

Skull and Kimberly reconnect their old friendship.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reconnect

Skull decided to strike up a conversation. "So Kimberly, what brought you back to Angel Grove?"

Kimberly wiped her mouth with a napkin, catching a bit of the smoothie that dripped from her mouth. "Well," She began, "The Pan Global Games is finished and I've enjoyed the experience. Then I realized how much I missed life here in Angel Grove."

Skull took a slurp from his orange flavored flavor. "So, you're moving back here?" He asked, trying not to sound anxious.

Kimberly sighed, "Yes, I am." She replied. "I think it's time for me to start a new adventure and what better place to start than in Angel Grove."

"No argument there, that's for sure." Skull chuckled. This was just the chance he needed. Without Tommy and others, maybe Skull will have a chance to really connect with Kim.

"So what are your plans for your stay here?" Skull asked.

"Well, I want to start my own gym and coach gymnastics for young kids." Kimberly replied.

"Wow, that's perfect." Skull chuckled. "Who better to learn from than a Pan Global champion?"

Kimberly blushed. "Thanks, Skull." She replied.

Both took another slurp of their smoothies.

"Okay, enough about me." Kimberly said, once she finished slurping. "What about you, Skull? How are you and Bulk doing?"

Skull warm smile turned into cold frown, as this reminded him that he was a million miles away from his best friend.

Kimberly noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Well, Bulk and I were chosen to go to Terra Venture." Skull replied as he lowered his head.

"Wait, you and Bulk are going to space?" Kimberly gasped. "That's so amazing! When do you guys leave?"

This made Skull feel even more miserable. "Yesterday." He answered sulkily.

"Oh no, you guys missed the flight?"

"No, Bulk made it." Skull sulked. "I overslept and got left behind. Now I'm stuck here in Angel Grove, while Bulk gets to explore new worlds and meet aliens."

Skull banged his hand on the table slightly, cursing himself for being such an idiot.

Kimberly got up from her chair and put a hand on Skull's shoulder. "I'm sorry Skull." She said trying to give him sympathy. "I know how you feel." She recalled when her best friend, Trini was chosen to go to the World Peace Conference in Switzerland, while she had to stay behind.

"Thanks, Kimberly." Skull sniffled. "I just feel so alone without Bulk."

"Well, I will be here from now on." Kimberly said sweetly. "So if you need someone to talk to, just call me."

Skull looked up to the brunette's pretty face and placed his hand on her own. "Thanks Kimberly, you are a great friend."

Kimberly looked at her watch. "Well, I think it's time for me to go." She told him, as she pulled her hand away. "I have to find a place to live and a job.

She grabbed her suitcase, and after waving good-bye to Skull, walked out of the restaurant.

Skull sat there for a few seconds. That's when Skull had the idea. It was perfect. It was foolproof.

He placed the money for the smoothies on the table and ran out of the restaurant. Hoping she hadn't gone far, Skull ran down the street. He spotted her at the bus stop.

_This is my chance. I can do this_.

He ran up towards Kimberly who was just about to board the bus.

"Kimberly, Wait! Kimberly!" He shouted.

Right before she got on, she noticed the boy who was running towards and shouting her name. She told the driver to wait a second and walked toward the boy.

Skull wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong, Skull?" She asked.

Once Skull regained his breath he answered. "Kimberly, I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Kimberly asked curiously.

Skull took a deep breath. "Would you like to live with me?" Skull answered.

"What?" Kimberly replied in disgust.

Skull held his hands in front of her. "No, no, not like that." He said quickly as he tried rack his brain for the right words. "I meant like roommates. Since Bulk is gone, I have a spare bedroom in my apartment. You're more than welcome to have it."

Skull found it hard to read what Kimberly was thinking. The girl thought for a couple seconds, then without a word, she headed back to the bus.

Skull, believing his one last shot at happiness was gone, walked in the other direction.

_"I guess it's never going to happen."_ Skull thought.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kimberly with her luggage.

"Well, lead the way, roomie." Kimberly said as she flashed her beautiful smile.


	4. The Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Author's notes: I meant for this chapter to be longer, but decided to split into two chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Apartment

"Okay, this is it." Skull announced as he opened the door to the apartment. Kimberly gasped in wonder as she entered the apartment. She wasn't expecting Skull's apartment to be so nice. The apartment was covered with white walls. The living room simply had a round coffee table, a small television, a small couch, and two comfy looking chairs. A few pairs of clothes and old gum wrappers were littered over the floor, but besides that, the room was very clean.

The kitchen was so pretty. The room was complete with all the essentials: A big refrigerator, cabinets filled with dishes, a sink filled with dirty dishes, a dishwasher, and stove. The table was rectangle and had two matching chairs to go with it.

"Skull, this place is amazing!" Kimberly squealed. "How did you and Bulk afford it?"

Skull set down her suitcase in the living room. "Lt. Stone helped us get a good deal on the place."

Kimberly was too awestruck to respond.

"You think this is good, wait till you see your room?" Skull smiled slyly.

Kimberly put a hand over her mouth as Skull led her through the living room to the bedroom. They went into Kimberly's room. Kimberly again was in amazement. Since Bulk moved out, the room only had a bed and a single nightstand.

"I know it seems empty," Skull said hesitantly. "But it has a huge closet that you'll like."

Kimberly didn't care that the room was small. She was so happy to be living in such a beautiful apartment.

"So do you like it?" Skull asked slowly.

She turned to face Skull and walked toward him. "Skull, I really love this apartment." She said excitedly.

"Then it's official." Skull announced. "We are now officially roommates."


	5. Life with Skull

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers, not me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Life with Skull

"Okay, Skull, let's get it right this time, please." Kimberly said firmly.

Within a week, Kimberly's stuff from Florida had arrived and she was able to decorate her room. Now that her room was finished, she thought it would be fun if she and Skull set up an answering machine recording.

"Okay, I'm ready." Skull replied, clearing his throat.

Kimberly pressed the record button. "Hi, this is Kim and Skull." She said clearly.

Skull continued. "We aren't able to take your call right now."

Kimberly finished, "Just leave a message after the beep and we'll call you back."

Kimberly then pushed the record button again to end the recording.

"Good job, Skull." Kimberly said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Skull said cockily. He then retreated to his chair and reached for the remote.

"Now it's time for my favorite show." Skull said to himself. He clicked the power button on the remote. The television switched on to a cartoon show. Skull began to laugh at the silly show.

"Hey, Skull, I'm going to the store to buy some groceries." Kimberly said as she put on her shoes.

Skull sighed and turned off the television. "Okay I'll take you the store." He said as he got out of his chair.

"Skull, you don't have to come." Kimberly insisted.

"I know," Skull replied as he put on his own shoes. "But I want to."

"Okay," Kimberly said hesitantly.

"Skull just offered to something for me, with no motive behind it" She thought. "What's he up to?"

"All right, let's go." Skull spoke, as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Kimberly, still shocked at Skull's generous offer, followed him out the door.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will be a long one. A little spoiler I'll give you is it's about a job.


	6. Job Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own power Rangers.

As promised in the last chapter, this one will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 6: Job Hunting

Skull, still groggy from sleep, shuffled out of his bedroom. He passed the living room where Kimberly was reading the newspaper on the couch. Skull entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sipping the warm liquid, he returned to the living room to greet Kimberly.

"Hey, Kim." Skull said.

"Hi, Skull." Kimberly answered without looking up from the paper.

Skull walked behind the couch. "Aw, is little Kimmy upset?" He asked playfully as he hovered over her.

Kimberly sighed as she placed the newspaper down. "I'm sorry Skull. It's just I've been here for four weeks and I still can't find a job that pays enough."

"Have you tried the new juice bar?" Skull suggested.

"Yeah, but it's not enough." Kimberly replied. "I just want enough money to pay my side of the rent."

Skull retreated back to the kitchen and poured a second cup of coffee for Kimberly.

"Thanks, Skull." Kimberly said when he handed her the cup. She took a small sip before she went back to the newspaper.

Skull was about to take a sip himself, when he got an idea. He set his coffee mug on the coffee table.

Turning to face Kimberly, he said, "Hey, Kim, I think I might know of a job for you."

Kimberly perked up at his statement. "Really?" She asked excitedly as she placed the newspaper down on her lap.

Yeah, you know how I work at Paul's Food and Entertainment Center?" Skull asked.

Kimberly nodded. She was told by Adam that Skull started playing piano publicly, which earned him a job at a restaurant. His skills brought in more customers, and he was hired within the hour. Bulk worked there too, but as a dishwasher.

"Well, I overheard the manager saying he was looking to hire a new waitress." Skull continued. "And believe me; I would like my waitress to have a pretty face like yours.

"Yes, that's perfect." Kimberly squealed. "Are you sure I could get hired?"

Skull laughed his trademark laugh. "Kim, I can get you hired anywhere you want."

"Tell you what." Skull said as he downed the remains of his coffee. "Let me shower and get dressed, then we'll go down there."

"Sounds like a plan." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

An hour later, Skull and Kimberly walked up to the restaurant.

The outside of the restaurant looked like Ernie's old Juice Bar. However, the inside was completely different. There were several dinner tables and bar counters. The walls and ceilings were dressed with all kinds of party lights. In the center of the restaurant was a stage complete with a giant red curtain. To the right of the stage was where all the instruments and their players sat. To the left side was the DJ stand. A dance floor was in front of the stand.

"Wow, Skull this place is morphinominal!" Kimberly exclaimed as she twirled around trying to see everything around.

Skull smiled. "I know and everyday here is different."

Skull took a look around and spotted the manager sitting at a table drinking a soda. "There's our man." He stated.

Skull and Kimberly walked over to the table. Once they were close, the man noticed them and got out of his seat to greet them.

Paul looked like a middle aged man, but rather fit for his age. He was wearing a casual pants and a long sleeved shirt complete with a tie. His gray hair gleamed in the party lights.

"Hey, Eugene, it's good to see you." Paul laughed as he patted Skull.

Hey, Paulie same to you." Skull said. "I want introduce you to my friend and roommate, Kimberly Hart."

Kimberly extended her hand and Paul shook it. "So you're Kimberly, eh." Paul said. He turned to Skull. "You're right, she's a real cute one." He whispered as he nudged him with his elbow.

Skull laughed nervously as Kimberly raised her eyebrow at him.

"So, what can I do for two?" Paul asked as he pulled out a chair to sit on.

Skull and Kimberly sat down as well.

"Well, Skull told me you're looking for a new waitress." Kimberly told Paul.

"Ah yes, I am." Paul replied as he interlocked his hands. "But as you can see this is no ordinary job. Sometimes you'll have dress up in costume for our themed parties."

"As long as it's not inappropriate, I'd be willing to dress up in anything you want." Kimberly replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Ah, you're a girl with enthusiasm and moral beliefs." Paul said deeply. "That's what I like in my employees."

"If I were to hire you right now, would you work here?" He asked.

"Yes, I would." Kimberly answered.

"And Eugene, you recommend her?" He asked, turning to Skull.

"Yes, I would." Skull replied. "Whenever there's a job to do, she's always there help. You can call Ernie from the Gym and Juice Bar, he'd recommend her too."

"Oh, wait you were one of the kids who helped at the place?" Paul asked turning back to Kim.

"Yes, I was the gymnast." Kimberly informed the manager.

"Ernie always talked about you and your friends." Paul said. "I'm sure if Ernie was here right now, he'd recommend you."

"So, does this mean I get the job?" Kimberly asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you got the job." Paul replied.

Kimberly squealed as she got out of her chair and started jumping up and down. She pulled Skull out of his seat and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Skull." She whispered. Those words sent Skull into bliss.

Kimberly then turned back to Paul. "So when can I start?"

"How about tonight at 6:00?" Paul asked as he checked his watch. "We're going to have Hawaiian theme tonight."

"That would be great." Kimberly replied.

"Then I'll see you then, Kim." Paul winked. "You, too, Eugene."

Skull awoke from his blissful state. "Yeah, we'll be there.

* * *

This chapter turned out longer than I expected, but there was so much I wanted to get in. I made up the restaurant for the story. Please review if you have anything you want to see in the story.


	7. At Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Sorry this took so long. I had a severe case of writer's block.

Thank you, Brankel1, for your kind reviews.

Author's Notes: This is set a couple of weeks after the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: At Work

"Ah, there are my two best employees, Eugene and Kim." Paul exclaimed as the mentioned walked through the door.

After several days on the job, Kimberly had become an excellent waitress. This combined with Skull's piano skills made them invaluable additions to the restaurant.

"Hey, Paul." Skull replied to the kind manager. "It's time for another fun day at work."

That's good; I need someone to work in the kitchen." Paul chimed. "Are you up to it, Eugene?"

Skull winced at his boss's question. If there was one thing Skull can ruin, it's food. However, he still wanted to impress Paul (and Kimberly), so he had to make the hard choice.

"Sure." He replied with a nervous smile.

"Okay, here's your apron and Mike will show you the ropes." Paul said as he handed him the item. Mike, a big brawny fellow, led Skull to the kitchen.

Paul turned to Kimberly. "And you'll be waitressing, Kim."

"Okay, what do I wear today?" Kimberly asked.

"You don't have to wear anything ." Paul answered. "We don't have a theme today."

"Okay, then I'll go and get started on those customers." Kimberly responded, as she grabbed her own apron and her notebook. She then approached an elderly couple.

After several hours, Kimberly had served a good amount of people and received a generous amount of tips.

Skull, unfortunately, had better days. No matter what he touched, he managed to ruin the food. When he was making a smoothie, he accidently forgot to put the top on the blender before turning it on. The smoothie was splattered all over the walls and ceiling. After that, he confused two different drinks for two customers. And as he was bringing in the drinks, he tripped over something and spilled the smoothie all over the floor before it completely drenched his clothes.

Kimberly gasped at the sight of her friend in the puddle of fruity liquid. She ran over to help him up. He slipped several times before he got firmly on his feet. He had fallen straight into the smoothie which had completely stained his once white shirt.

Hearing the noise, Paul rushed out of his office. "What was that?" When he saw the mess, he apologized to the customers whose drinks were ruined and offered them new ones on the house. He then walked over to Skull and Kimberly.

"What happened?" Paul quaked.

I'm sorry, Paul." Skull stuttered. "I must have tripped on something. I'll clean it up."

"No, don't worry about that." Paul said. "I'll have someone else do that."

"No, I should clean the mess." Skull objected.

"No, it's alright." Paul insisted "Look, just go home and clean yourself up."

"Okay." Skull moaned.

Skull hung his head low as he left, in order to avoid the many eyes on him.

Paul sighed as he put his hands on his sides. "Is Skull that bad in the kitchen?" He asked as he turned back to Kimberly.

Kimberly chuckled softly. "Are you kidding? Before I came, all his meals either had cereal or bread in it. And even then, there were problems."

Paul laughed softly with her. "I guess I better him keep out of kitchen then. Well, we should get back to work."

Kimberly nodded as she went over to the next customers. Paul called another employee to mop up the spill while he prepared the new drinks.

* * *

At about six o'clock, Kimberly was relieved of her shift and returned back to the apartment.

"Skull, I'm home." Kimberly called as she entered. She opened door to find a sad Skull lying on the couch and watching a cartoon. Strangely, he wasn't laughing at the wacky character's antics, some of which even Kimberly found funny at times.

"Skull, are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she closed the door behind her.

Skull only grunted in reply. Kimberly never saw Skull act like this. She approached the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Skull, would you turn that off, please?" Kimberly asked.

Skull's eyes focused on her for several seconds, before he grabbed the remote beneath the arm rest of the couch and turned off the cartoon.

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

Skull got up into a sitting position. "I really made a fool of myself today. And now, I feel like the only thing I'm good at is playing the piano."

"What's wrong with that?" Kimberly questioned.

Skull sighed. "Well, playing music is great, but I want to afford a house one day. Piano gigs won't get me there. I was hoping to impress Paul today and maybe he would me promote or something."

Kimberly gave what he said some thought. "Well, Skull, why do you need a house?" She asked.

"Well, how am I supposed to raise a family in an apartment like this?" He replied.

"Skull, you shouldn't focus on the future." Kimberly told him. "The future is a mystery. We shape our future by enjoying what we have right now. I mean do you not like where you're at right now?"

Skull shook his head.

"Okay, then don't take for granted what you have." Kimberly stated. "If you focus too much on the future, you'll miss out on the present.

"You're right." Skull said, stepping out of his depression. "Thanks Kimberly."

"No problem, Skull." Kimberly smiled. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and I'll cook us some dinner."

With that said, Kimberly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Skull thought about what Kimberly said. "We shape our future by enjoying what we have right now." Maybe it was time for Skull to ask Kim a very important question.

* * *

There you have it. The seventh chapter. The next few chapters will focus on Skull and Kim getting closer. I'm thinking of having them go on a picnic in one chapter. Your feedback is very important, so please rate.


	8. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Power Rangers series, yadah yadah.

Author's Note: The moment we've all waited for: Skull is going to ask Kimberly out.

* * *

Chapter 8: Questions

Skull entered the restaurant. It was his day off, but he wanted to check the restaurant in case something interesting was happening. The first thing Skull noticed as he walked in was the dry erase board that would have important dates for the restaurant written on it.

He walked up to the board to see what event the club would be hosting. At the bottom, an announcement read: 'Formal Spring Dance Saturday night at 8:00.'

"So, what do you think?" a voice said behind Skull. Skull jumped at the sight of his manager.

"Oh, hey Paul." Skull said as he put a hand on his racing heart. "I think a dance is cool."

"Good. So now maybe you'll ask that pretty roommate to go with you." Paul winked.

Skull stuttered. "Yeah right, I don't think so."

"Eugene, sit down." Paul chuckled as he sat down on the barstool. Skull followed him.

"It's obvious that you have feelings for this girl." Paul told him.

Skull gave a proud snort. "No way, she's just my friend."

Paul raised an eyebrow. Skull realized he wasn't fooling the man.

"Okay, yes, I do have feelings for her."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." Skull replied. "I mean, when were in high school, asking her out was easy, but now I can't seem to find the words when I try."

Paul chortled. "You know, one of the scariest rite of passage every guy faces is asking a girl out. You want to know a secret that'll help?

Skull nodded.

"Be her friend and get to know her first." Paul replied. "That way both of you will already have a strong relationship that doesn't rely on strong emotions. You see each other at your best and worst without trying to attract each other."

"We're not that close." Skull muttered.

"Hello!" Paul piped. "You both live together! How much closer can you be?

"Okay, you have a point," Skull said. "But what if she's doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well, you'll never know if you don't make your move." Paul pointed out. Paul left the boy to his thoughts.

Skull completely zoned out.

_Is Paul right? Should I ask Kimberly out?_

He always wanted to be Kimberly's boyfriend, but now he was scared what it might do to their friendship.

"Hey, Skull." A voiced squealed. Skull turned to see Kimberly walking through the door.

"Hey, Kim what are you doing here?" Skull asked hesitantly.

"Well, I wanted to go out for lunch." Kimberly smiled. "And I realized I've never eaten here."

While the waiter was taking her order, Paul walked pass the two young adults discreetly. He winked at Skull, urging him to make his move.

Kimberly paid the waiter as he handed her the order. She usually didn't eat cheeseburgers, but she felt after all the work she did at the restaurant she should at least try their products.

Skull cleared his throat. "Um, Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I'm all ears." Kimberly replied as she took another bite of her cheeseburger.

"Okay, well, Paul is going to host a dance party here on Saturday." Skull began.

Kimberly silently waited for him to continue. At this point, Skull's heart was racing at a mile per second.

"So I was wondering if…you…..would like...to go..with." was all Skull managed to stutter.

Kimberly suddenly realized what was going on. "Skull, are you asking me to be your date?"

Skull nodded slowly, hoping he wasn't blushing. He babbled on, "I mean…we can go as friends if you want." His face cringed as though he was trying to brace himself for another rejection from the amazing Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly thought about the question for several seconds. Skull was a great friend and roommate, but should she risk that friendship by going out with him? What if it didn't work out, and then everything would be completely awkward between them? Maybe she shouldn't…

However, Skull has been very kind to me since I came back. If it wasn't for him, she'd be living in some dingy hotel. And Skull has really matured since high school. And she did break three dates with him back then.

Kimberly snapped back into reality and faced the boy who looked like he's ready to blow up.

"Yes, I'll go with you." Kimberly said finally.

Skull opened his eyes and started blinking rapidly. "Wait, did you say yes?" Skull stuttered.

Kimberly nodded. Skull's heart rate went exceedingly high at that moment. Not a second later, the world went black as Skull fainted.

Kimberly laughed as the boy fell at her feet. "Paul, Skull's fainted again."

* * *

The date will continue through several chapters.


	9. Tear up the Town

Disclaimer: Saban and Nickelodeon own Power Rangers.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, but I was faced with more writer's block, and I had assignments to finish for school.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tear up the Town.

Kimberly combed her hair to the left side of her face. For the dance, she chose a very light pink gown that went all the way down to her ankles. She wore pink heels and had a small purse filled with makeup in case of emergency.

Kimberly heard the doorbell ring in the other room. "Skull, could you get that?" Kimberly shouted. The doorbell rang again and Skull hadn't replied. Kimberly, finished with her makeup, decided to get the door.

She opened the door to find Skull standing outside holding a bouquet of white tulips. He was dressed in gray pants and a yellow shirt. His bow tie was a beautiful color of gold. Over his yellow shirt he wore a black vest and a gray suit jacket. His shoes were black and shined in the light.

He had apparently slicked back his once spikey hair. Kimberly could smell his new cologne, unlike the cheap kind he normally wore.

"Hi, I'm Eugene Skullovitch and I'll be your date tonight." Skull said in a fake serious voice. He then handed her the flowers.

"Oh Skull, these flowers are my favorite!" Kimberly exclaimed. She loved white tulips ever since she was a little girl. And the fact that Skull remembered made his gesture even more meaningful.

Skull smiled back. "So, milady, are you ready to go out and tear up the town?" Skull snickered as he held out his arm. Kimberly couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

Apparently, back in high school, she asked him out on a date with those same words while under one of Rita's punk potion. Of course, when the effects wore off, she denied such a arrangement.

Kimberly took hold of his arm, deciding to play along.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the two finally arrived at the dance. Paul had really outdone himself decorating the restaurant for the big. The dance floor was filled with couples, young and old, dancing to the romantic ballad the band was playing. Men were dressed in tuxedos and women dressed in beautiful gowns.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Kimberly sighed.

"Hey, Eugene and Kimberly, glad you two could make it." Paul said as the kids approached him. He was wearing a black tuxedo and sporting a black fedora on his head.

"Wow, Paul, you look so sharp." Skull chuckled.

"Thanks, Eugene, I try to look my best for business." Paul said. "You guys look cute together."

Kimberly blushed while Skull chuckled at the comment.

"Well, I better let you two get back to your date." Paul said slyly. "I'll see you around." With that said he returned to the kitchen.

The two stood there for a minute before Skull made the first move. "Um, you want to find a table?"

"Sure, lead the way." Kimberly answered.

Skull spotted a table where no one was sitting at near the dance floor. He then led Kimberly toward it. Like the last time, Skull pulled a chair for Kimberly before himself.

"Wow, Skull, you've been such a gentleman since I came back." Kimberly smiled.

Skull blushed.

Kimberly's eyes turned to the dance floor and she watched all the couples dancing to the music.

Skull thought over what he should do next while she was distracted.

"Um, Kimberly, I'm going to get some punch." Skull said. "Do you want me to get you some?"

Kimberly turned back to him. "Sure, Skull I would love some."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Skull replied as he stood up to leave.

* * *

"What should I do next?" Skull asked himself. He drank his seventh cup of punch. He'd already given Kimberly hers a half hour ago, but he retreated back to refill his own drink.

Skull couldn't understand why he was nervous about this dance. He was a great dancer. Sure, the closest date he had with Kimbey was the pity dance at the junior police ball.

"Hey, Skull." A voice said.

Skull jumped, almost spilling his punch, at the voice that startled him.

"Whoa, Skull, it's just me." the man said as he stepped back.

It turned out to be the lead singer of the band Mark. Skull had met Mark at a different party months ago.

Apparently, Mark and the band decided to take a break before they played the next song.

"Sorry, Mark I'm just so nervous." Skull said before he downed the remains of his cup.

"Okay, talk to me." Jack told him. "What's the problem?"

"You remember Kimberly, the new girl?" Skull asked the guitarist.

"Oh yeah, Paul told me you had a little something for that girl." Mark replied.

"Well, she's my date for tonight." Skull said softly.

"Congratulation, Skull." Mark exclaimed as he playfully punched Skull's arm.

"Well, the problem is I'm trying to ask her to dance with me, but I can't bring myself to do it." Skull continued. "And there's something else I want to tell her.

"And what's that?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel about her." Skull answered. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell her.

"Alright, Skull, I don't usually do this, but you seem to be very desperate." Mark sighed.

"What do you mean?" Skull asked.

Mark pulled him closer. "I have a plan." He whispered. He then pulled Skull to the corner and began whispering the rest of his plan.

When Mark finished, Skull looked at him with worry. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"It will work. Trust me." Mark reassured. "It's worked for centuries."

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay. But the next chapter will be contain alot of fluff. Remember, your feedback is very important to me. Please comment on things you want to see in later chapters.


	10. Their Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger or the characters. They rightfully belong to Saban. I do not own "Fall for You." That belongs to the Secondhand Serenade.

Author's Notes: Another tough chapter. The biggest challenge was selecting the song for Skull to sing.

* * *

Chapter 10: Their Song

Kimberly sighed as she drank her punch. She scanned the area for her date.

"Man, where's Skull?" Kimberly thought.

She saw him speaking the lead guitarist a few minutes ago before he seemingly disappeared. Kimberly really wanted him to ask her to dance. She really enjoyed the one dance they had at the police ball, which he surprised her with his excellent ballroom dancing skills.

"Excuse me, everyone." Mark spoke. Kimberly turned back to face the stage.

"We just got a request to play this next song." Mark said. "And a good friend of mine wanted to sing it for his date."

All the girls said "awww" at the statement. Even Kimberly found the mystery person's gesture very romantic.

"Now, it's time to introduce our guest singer." Mark announced as the drummer gave a drum roll. "He's known for his advanced piano skills and today is his singing career debut, Eugene Skullovitch!"

Everyone in the restaurant applauded. Kimberly put her hand over mouth as Skull came onto the stage. He was going to sing to her.

Mark handed Skull the microphone. "Okay, everyone this is my first time singing, so please don't get upset when you hear cats wailing."

"I'd like to dedicate this performance to someone I'm so happy to have in my life." Skull continued as he motioned to the band to start. They played the intro as Skull started to sing.

"Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Skull walked off the stage, still singing in the microphone, and approached Kimberly, who put hand across her face to hide her blushing. A spotlight came on and focused on Skull's position as he walked toward the girl.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Skull held out his hand to her, asking her to dance with him. She followed his instructions, mesmerized by his singing. Putting the microphone down, he pulled her in close and they started dancing to the music. Mark then took it away for Skull as the couple danced.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Several couples joined Skull and Kimberly on the dance floor.

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"You did all this for me?" Kimberly whispered.

"Yes, I promised myself I'd do this a long time ago." Skull replied.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

"Kimberly, girls like you come around only once in a lifetime." Skull answered. "Ones that are funny, smart, kind, and pretty. The kind of girl every guy wants to be with. I guess what I'm trying to say is…..I really like you….more than just my friend.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Kimberly looked up to Skull's eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that his feelings were sincere. And she couldn't help feeling the same way. Skull was definitely different than he was back in high school.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind! _

"I know I'm risking a lot right now, but I'd be a fool if I didn't tell you how I feel." Skull whispered. "I just have to ask if you feel the same way."

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Skull, this is the biggest, most romantic gesture any guy has ever done for me, even Tommy." Kimberly cooed. "And these past few months here have shown me how much you've changed. You've never ceased to surprise me."

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"So, is that a yes?" Skull asked hesitantly.

Kimberly didn't answer. Instead, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips on his. Time ceased to exist. A monster could come out of nowhere and destroy Angel Grove. Skull wouldn't notice. Nothing mattered anymore. He had finally gotten what he wanted since he was in the second grade.

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

* * *

Isn't that sweet? The next chapter will focus on their growing relationship. In other news, I'm planning on another fic about Skull becoming a Power Ranger. Please comment and give me reviews.


	11. Skull meets the Crane

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything relating to the franchise.

Author's Note: Still planning for what happens after the date in the last chapter. So instead I'm going to tell the story of how Skull and Kimberly first met. This chapter just came to me and I just had to add it to the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Skull meets the Crane

The morning bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time.

"Okay class, it's time for lunch and recess." Miss Appleby announced. "Now go get your lunchboxes and head outside to eat."

The class of first graders obeyed their teacher's instructors and clamored over to their little cubbies that contained their lunchboxes.

One small boy named Eugene decided to wait to get his lunch so he wouldn't get trampled by the other kids. Once everyone had gone outside, he finally got up and grabbed his lunch. He followed the others outside to the benches.

Young Eugene looked around for a place to sit, but was saddened when all the benches were taken. Accepting defeat, he went over and sat down against the brick wall.

Once he opened his lunchbox, he pulled out his cherry flavored juice box first. He then pulled out his wrapped peanut butter sandwich without the crust. Finally, he pulled out a chocolate cookie.

While he ate his sandwich, he watched the other kids who already finished their lunch playing on the playground. One boy dressed in red was doing chin ups on the monkey bars, while a girl in yellow was playing hopscotch.

Eugene finished his sandwich and washed it down with his juice box. He decided to finish his cookie as he made his way to the playground. Unfortunately, he tripped while getting up and dropped his cookie in the dirt, deeming it too dirty to eat.

Fighting the urge to cry over the loss of his dessert, Eugene walked over to the slide, hoping it would cheer him up. Fortunately, there was only one person in line. A girl dressed in pink with short brown hair.

Eugene waited until the girl was off the slide before he got on. He enjoyed the whoosh feeling as he went down the slide.

Once he was down, the little girl was gone. Eugene walked over to the swings and sat on a vacant swing. He still hadn't gotten the hang of swinging without his parents, but Eugene really enjoyed them.

Remembering his dad's instructions, Skull pushed himself forward and stretched his legs forward. He continued the process until he was swinging high and fast. For a split a second, Eugene was having the time of his life. Then, he realized he didn't know how to get off when he was going so high.

Eugene started freaking out and yelled for someone to get him down. Several of the kids came over to hear the commotion as Eugene continued to swing higher.

"Let me down! I want to get off!" Eugene screamed.

The boy in red rushed back to the classroom to get Miss Appleby. At some point, Eugene lost his hold on the swing bars. He fell forward and landed on his arm. Eugene then let out a sharp shriek that signaled Miss Appleby to the boy.

"Step back everyone." Miss Appleby told the children as she bent down to the crying Skull. "Where does it hurt, Eugene?"

"My-My arm." Skull cried.

Miss Appleby rolled up Eugene's sleeve to see the damage. Thankfully, nothing was bleeding or broken. His arm was just bruised from his fall.

"You're okay, Eugene." Miss Appleby told the crying boy. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Eugene only whimpered in response.

"He was on the swing and he went up very high and he couldn't stop." Jason piped in.

"Okay, Eugene, come on and we'll fix you up."

Miss Appleby had the nurse put a cast on Skull's arm and told him to stay away from the swings. She suggested he should go back inside, but Eugene wanted to watch the kids play. He then retreated back to his spot on the brick wall.

The other children resumed playing. Skull whimpered as he stroked his cast.

"Hi." A voice said. Skull looked up to face the little girl he saw at the slide.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine." Eugene squeaked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kimberly." The girl answered. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to sit with you until you feel better."

"No, I'm fine." Eugene answered.

"Okay, but I want you to have this." Kimberly said as she pulled out a red lollipop and handed it to Eugene.

"Wow, thank you, Kimberly." Eugene squeaked as tore off the wrapping that protected the candy.

"No problem, Eugene." Kimberly smiled.

"Kimberly, it's your turn to play." A girl yelled.

"I have to go. Are you sure you don't want company?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Eugene reassured her.

"Okay bye." Kimberly replied as she walked back to her friends.

Skull sighed as he licked his lollipop.


	12. Picnic on the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

Author's Notes: After the break from the last chapter, it's time to get back to the main story. This is going to feature the picnic date I've been planning.

* * *

Chapter 12: Picnic at the Beach

"Skull, are you sure you don't want any help?" Kimberly asked.

"No, thanks, I've got it." Skull answered in a strained voice.

Today, Kimberly and Skull were going on their first date since they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Instead of going to a fancy restaurant like normal couples, Skull wanted to take Kimberly on a picnic near the beach.

For the date, Skull wore a gray sleeveless shirt and blue swimming trunks in case he decided to go swimming. Of course, he still had his hat and sunglasses. Kimberly decided to wear a white knotted shirt and short jeans over her pink one-suit.

Skull insisted on doing all the heavy lifting. While Kimberly carried the picnic basket, Skull carried the beach umbrella, mini cooler, and chairs. Kimberly couldn't help but giggle at her clumsy new boyfriend struggling to hold everything.

"Okay, Skull this is a good spot." Kimberly said finally. The spot was far enough from the water so the tide wouldn't come in on them.

Skull sighed loudly as he released his hold on the items. He then let himself fall onto the warm sand. Thankfully the warm weather didn't make the sand unbearably hot.

Kimberly pulled out the blanket from the basket and laid it across the sand. Skull grabbed the umbrella and spiked it into the ground. He then opened the umbrella, but it instantly fell over because of a sudden wind. The umbrella toppled away with the wind. Skull went chasing after it and managed to catch it before it hit another couple. He then returned back to his date.

When he got back, Skull saw that Kimberly had already set up their picnic. Once again Skull spiked the umbrella into the ground again. This time it remained firmly in place.

"Yes, take that, umbrella!" Skull shouted in victory.

Triumphant, Skull sat down on the blanket with Kimberly. Of course, Kimberly had planned on what food to bring: crackers, fruit, finger sandwiches, and drinks.

"Alright, everything looks great." Skull chimed as he grabbed a finger sandwich.

Kimberly laughed and grabbed a couple of grapes and crackers.

The couple sat there for a couple minutes laughing at each other and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Skull can I ask you something? Kimberly asked before eating another grape.

"Sure." Skull replied as he took a bit out of his apple.

"Why me?" Kimberly said.

"What?" Skull replied.

"Why did you choose me?" Kimberly answered. "I mean, why did you pursue me? There were so many girls back in high school you could've gone out with."

Taken back, Skull merely thought for a minute while he continued to bite his apple.

"I don't know…..I guess I've always been attracted to you." Skull finally said.

"But why me?" Kimberly repeated.

"Well, I guess it was because you were the first girl who was ever nice to me." Skull answered.

"Really, when was that?" Kimberly asked.

"You don't remember?" Skull said, although he didn't seem surprised. "It was when we were in the first grade. I fell off the swings and hurt my arm. And you gave me a lollipop.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Kimberly snapped her fingers. "I guess I forgot that was you since you weren't "Skull" yet.

"Yeah, sadly I met Bulk the next year." Skull sighed. He remembered the day Bulk decided not to pound him when he stuck an ice pop down his shirt, which started their friendship. "Bulk said you guys were uncool to hang out with."

"Yeah, and that was when you guys started pulling pranks on us." Kimberly chuckled.

"Well, I did want to hang out with you guys." Skull admitted. "Whenever I saw you guys playing games together, I always wanted to join you, but Bulk said all the games you played were sissy."

"Well, Bulk probably thought once you became friends with us, you'd forget about him." Kimberly pointed out.

"Maybe you're right." Skull snorted.

"But that's all in the past." Kimberly told the boy as she scooted closer. "We're together now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right." Skull smiled. "It may have taken over ten years to do it, but it was worth the wait."

Skull leaned towards Kimberly, who does the same. At the last second, Skull backed away and let Kimberly kiss a slice of watermelon.

"Oh, Skull." Kimberly gagged.

"Now we're even." Skull guffawed. Kimberly realized he was talking about the time she promised to give him a kiss, which resulted in him kissing Bulk.

"Oh, _really_?" Kimberly asked playfully. She then squirted the suntan lotion all over him. Skull wiped the white lotions from his eyes and removed his now stained shirt. Kimberly was now shrieking in laughter.

"Oh, yeah, you think that's funny?" Skull said as an idea came into his head. "I think I'm going throw you in the water."

Kimberly stopped laughing. "Don't you dare, Skull."

"Oh, I think I will." Skull smiled deviously. He quickly pulled her up from the ground and carried her in his arms towards the water.

"No-No, Skull, don't-don't." Kimberly shouted as she fought to escape his grasp.

He then tossed her into the deep end of the water. Unfortunately, she quickly recovered and dragged him in with her. For the next half hour, the two played in the water together.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Skull and Kimberly started packing up their picnic. Before Skull grabbed the beach blanket, Kimberly tugged his arm.

"Skull, let's watch the sunset." Kimberly pleaded.

Skull nodded and sat back down with Kimberly. He then wrapped his towel around her.

"Thanks, Skull." Kimberly smiled.

The sun shined a ray of orange across the sky as it sank lower into the horizon.

"You know, Kimberly." Skull began. "I know we missed out a lot of time together when we were younger, but today, it felt like we were kids again."

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly said as she beamed at Skull.

"This is kiss is going to be for real." Skull told the brunette.

Leaning in again, the two joined their mouths together into a passionate kiss as the sun went down.

* * *

Another tough chapter and probably the longest one I've spent on. I'm debating if Kimberly should tell Skull her secret. I welcome any ideas or suggestions to the story. Your feedback is important, so please review.


	13. Pranks and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been preoccupied with my finals for school. Due to your comments, I've decided that Kimberly will tell Skull she was once a Power Ranger in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Pranks and Secrets

"I'm telling you, Kimberly, you're not that kind of person." Skull chuckled before sipping his cup of coffee.

"Oh come on, Skull, I can be wild sometimes." Kimberly objected.

"Ha! You've never played a good prank on anyone in your life." Skull laughed as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about those pranks we pulled on you and Bulk?" Kimberly added.

"Those don't count." Skull corrected. "A real prank is one you've already planned ahead of time."

"Okay, give me an example of a classic prank, Mr. Prank Master." Kimberly stated.

Skull downed the remains of his coffee before answering. "My idea of a classic prank includes stealth and a surprising result. You know like when you hide behind a door and you hit them with something funny when they enter."

Kimberly was about to respond when the phone rang in the living room. Skull got up and answered it while Kimberly put their dishes in the sink.

"Hey, Paul, what's up?" Kimberly heard Skull say. "Really? Right now? Okay, I'll be right there in fifteen minutes."

Skull hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. "Hey, Kimberly, I have to go the café today."

"But it's our day off, Skull." Kimberly pointed out.

"I know, but Paul's granddaughter is in town, and she wanted me to play the piano for her birthday." Skull explained. "I'll be back later."

"Okay, Skull, just be back for lunch." Kimberly relented as she began scrubbing the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, babe." Skull said as he stole a kiss from her before walking out.

* * *

It was already half an hour past lunch and Skull hadn't come back.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked herself.

Just then the phone rang. Kimberly picked it up and said, "Hi."

"_Kim, it's Skull."_

Skull, where are you?" Kimberly said, not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"_I know I said I'd be back for our lunch date, but something really important came up. I won't be home for a couple of hours."_

"Oh, Skull." Kimberly groaned.

"_Kim, I will be home before dinner. Okay, I promise._

"Alright, bye." Kim said flatly. Before Skull could reply, she hung up the phone.

* * *

Kimberly carefully applied the lipstick to her lips until they were a shiny red color.

"Doesn't think I can play a good prank, huh?" Kimberly said as she puckered her lips in front of the mirror.

She wanted this prank to be surprising, but in a way that wouldn't end up hurting Skull.

Kimberly then heard Skull's key jiggling outside the apartment. Quickly, she put her makeup away, turned out the lights in her bedroom, and retreated to her designated hiding spot.

Skull unlocked the door and walked in. "Kimberly, I'm home." He threw his keys on the counter.

The apartment was completely deserted. All the lights were on and dinner was already set, so Kimberly had to be there.

"Kimberly, are you here?" Skull called as he hung up his coat. The entire apartment was silent. Skull noticed that Kimberly's door was closed. "Okay, Kimberly, I'm sorry I missed lunch."

Skull approached the door. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door. The lights were off, compromising Skull's vision. He switched on the lights and scanned the bedroom. The bed was made, the makeup box was closed, and the window was open.

"Wonder where she is." Skull thought as he clicked the lights off and turned to leave.

Before he closed the door, Skull noticed something on the floor a foot away. Skull bent down picked up the object, which was a tube of lipstick. Skull opened it to find a rolled up piece of paper in place of the lipstick. He unrolled the paper. It read, "Gotcha!"

Before Skull could react, a curved wooden pole appeared from Kimberly's bedroom. It was then wrapped around Skull's neck and it yanked him back into the bedroom. The door slammed shut behind and was locked.

"Hi, Skull." Kimberly giggled in a young girl's voice.

"Uh oh." Skull gasped as he felt her hands grab him.

"You better pucker up!"

* * *

"So, Skull, you still think I can't off pull pranks?" Kimberly asked slyly.

Skull, whose face was covered in Kimberly's red kiss marks, smiled back. "Okay, you called my bluff, girly." He grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the crimson colored makeup. "I have to admit, that was a pretty good prank."

Once his face was cleaned, he pulled out Kimberly's chair so she could sit down. Once this was done, he sat in his chair.

"Wow, everything, looks great." Skull said, trying to keep himself from drooling over the meal.

First was macaroni and cheese with rolls. Then it was mashed potatoes covered in a thick layer of gravy. And for dessert, Kimberly baked a cherry pie. Ever since Kimberly moved in, Skull found himself enjoying new kinds of food he'd never tried before.

"Well, dig in, Skull." Kimberly urged him.

Skull grabbed his fork and jabbed in deep section of the macaroni and cheese. Taking a bite, Skull allowed the liquid-like cheese drip down his chin. Kimberly was still trying to improve his manners at the table. A few years of eating with Bulk apparently rubbed off on him.

"So, what was so important that you had to miss lunch?" Kimberly finally asked.

Skull looked up and swallowed his food. "You won't believe it. After I finished playing for Paul's granddaughter, this guy comes up to me and says I have real talent."

"Is that all?" Kimberly asked as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"No, he said he was part of a recording company." Skull continued. "And he wanted me to compose an original song for them. "

"Oh, wow, Skull." Kimberly exclaimed. "Your music's going to be published. That's so amazing!"

"Yeah, I know." Skull replied, nodding excitedly. "And I also told him you played guitar and asked if you could perform the song with me. He said if you're up to it, he'll let you."

Kimberly put her hand on her face, completely awestruck at Skull's news. "Oh, Skull, I'd love to perform with you! This is so amazing!"

"And I know who we should write a song about….The Power Rangers!" Skull declared.

"The Power Rangers?" Kimberly repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah, think about it. All those other superheroes have theme songs, and the Power rangers don't have one." Skull explained. "It's perfect."

"You sure you don't write a love song instead?" Kimberly asked hoping to change his mind.

"No way, it's going to be about the Power rangers." Skull confirmed.

* * *

Later that night, Skull began writing the music for the song as he played different notes on his portable keyboard.

"No…" Skull muttered as he erased several notes. "There, I have the music. Now I just need the lyrics."

"Skull." A voice cooed.

Skull turned around turned to face his roommate. Dressed in a pink robe and hair tied into a ponytail, Skull saw Kimberly, who looked tired

"Hey, Kim, what are you doing up?" Skull asked as he placed his keyboard on the table.

"I couldn't sleep." Kimberly shrugged.

"Wan'na help with the song?" Skull suggested. "I've got the music, and now I need some good lyrics."

"Skull, I have to tell you something." Kimberly said as she sat down on the chair opposite of him

Skull put down his music book and turned to face his girlfriend. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Okay….Skull, we've lived together for nearly six months, and I feel I can trust you." Kimberly began.

Skull nodded.

"So what I'm about to tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone." Kimberly said in a serious voice.

"You have my word, Kimberly." Skull promised.

Kimberly gave out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Skull, remember, when you and Bulk saved the Power Rangers?"

Skull thought for a second before remembering the event. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Bulky and I thought we came close to finding out who the Power Rangers. And oddly enough, you guys were the only ones who believed us."

"Well, there was another reason why I believed you guys." Kimberly continued. "The reason why was because…" Kimberly hesitated for a split second before continuing. "...I was one of those Power Rangers."

At first Skull didn't seem to believe her, but as soon as he saw the look in her eyes, he realized she was telling the truth. Skull then zoned out to all the strange events where Kimberly and her friends mysteriously disappeared.

"Wait, wait, wait." Skull said as he held up his hands. "You're telling me you and your friends were the Power rangers all along?"

"Yes, before I went to Florida, I was the Pink Ranger. Then Katherine took my place. Billy was blue, Jason was red, Trini was yellow, and Zack was black. When Jason, Zack, and Trini left, they gave their powers over to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Tommy was the Green Ranger before becoming the White Ranger"…..Kimberly then explained the entire history of the Rangers up to the Turbo era, which was the last time she had contact with the Rangers.

"Wow, this a lot to take in." Skull said as he wiped his face with his hands. "I can't believe Bulk and I were so close to the Rangers the whole time."

"I know, believe me." Kimberly said. "When I was first chosen, I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, now I have to write this song." Skull stated. "You guys have done so much for us. You guys personally saved me and Bulk several time. If any heroes ever deserved a song, it's you guys."

Kimberly flashed her beautiful smile at the boy. "Okay, let's do it." She sat down next to him to see what he'd written so far.

"Okay, so I was thinking the chorus could go like, "Go, Go, Power Rangers."

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 13. The next chapter will feature a duet sung by both Skull and Kimberly. I'm also planning on having a previous Ranger appear in the next chapter (and it's not going to be Tommy). Please rate and comment.


	14. Friends and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the theme song.

Author's Note: This chapter will feature the debut of Skull's new song at Paul's café. Skull and Kimberly meet up with a familiar friend from their past. There should be about six or seven more chapters before the epilogue

* * *

Chapter 14: Friends and Surprises

"Alright, debuting in their first duet as partners, I give you the musically talented Skull and Kimberly." Paul announced.

The curtain rose up to reveal the band playing with Skull and Kimberly. At the right, Skull, dressed in retro punk attire, was sitting on a piano bench, ready to start playing. Kimberly, dressed in a short pink dress with her hair tied to the right side of her face, was standing at center stage, holding a wireless microphone in her right hand. Behind her were Mark and his band.

"Alright, guys, this song are dedicated to the most amazing heroes Angel Grove has ever known." Skull spoke into the microphone. "You all know them by one name, so when we say "go go", shout it out.

"Hit it, Mark." Skull instructed. Jesse nodded and performed the guitar intro. The drummer joined in shortly after. Skull started playing the piano.

Skull then sang the lyrics into the microphone.

_They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before_

_They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

_No one will ever take them down_

_The power lies on their side_

Kimberly and Mark joined in the chorus.

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_You, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

"Take it away, Kimbo."Skull stated.

Kimberly sang the second verse:

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands_

_They know to only use their weapons for defense_

_No one will ever take them down_

_The power lies on their side_

Skull rejoined her in the chorus.

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_You, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

Mark and his fellow guitarist began to play an epic guitar battle with each other. Skull pushed the bench from beneath him aside and started playing his piano wildly. Kimberly whipped her head back in forth with the beat of the music.

Skull and Kimberly sang.

_No one will ever take them down_

_The power lies on their side_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_You, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

Go, go, Power Rangers

The crowd went wild with applause as Skull and Kimberly bowed.

After saying a few words, the two retreated to their table and enjoyed the rest of the party.

"You two did great." A voice behind them said.

Skull turned to face another familiar face from his past. Could it be?

"Jason!" Kimberly squealed as she hugged her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard there was going to be a party dedicated to the Power Rangers." Jason said. "And I knew that it had to be one of you guys who organized it."

"Actually, Skull was the one who wrote the song." Kimberly stated.

Jason's eyes bulged in shock. "You wrote that song, Skull?"

Skull nodded.

"Wow, first piano and now singing. You've become a double threat, Skull." Jason chuckled as he gave the boy a friendly shove.

"Thanks, Mr. Muscles." Skull laughed. "I don't know, but I felt like the Power Rangers deserved to be praised for protecting us all these years."

"Well, I'm sure the Power Rangers would be grateful for that song." Jason said as he gave a quick wink to Kimberly.

"Oh, I know they are." Skull chortled.

"What?" Jason asked.

Skull moved in close, making sure nobody was listening. Then he whispered in Jason's ear. "I know you were a Power Ranger."

Jason eyes bulged again, this time even wider. He then turned to face Kimberly with a stern face. "You told him?!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Jason." Kimberly said. "But Skull's grown up since then, and I feel like I can trust him now. I just couldn't keep that secret when he was always honest with me."

Jason gave a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just forget it."

"Good idea, Muscles." Skull chortled.

"Okay, Jason, what brought you back to Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm looking for a place to teach karate lessons." Jason began, "but I've been having some trouble getting employed."

"I know how you feel." Kimberly admitted. "I want to open a gym and teach gymnastics. But I guess, for now it's all about paying your dues first."

"You know," Skull piped in, "If we all put our money together, we could maybe buy our own gym."

Jason and Kimberly turned their faces to Skull.

"What?" Skull asked dumbfounded.

"That's actually a good idea, Skull." Jason stated. "The three of us could start a gym here in Angel Grove."

* * *

Skull, Jason, and Kimberly returned to the apartment. Kimberly buzzed herself in.

"Okay, Jason, see you tomorrow." Kimberly waved. "Come on, Skull."

"Go ahead, Kim." Skull waved her off. "I want to talk to Jason about something."

"Alright, don't be long." Kimberly called as she shut the apartment door.

Skull turned back to face Jason.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, I'm planning something for Kimberly tomorrow." Skull admitted. "And I really need your advice."

"Alright, I'm listening." Jason responded.

* * *

The following night, Skull and Kimberly found themselves eating at Paul's. Skull ordered ice cream for both of them. Once handed his cone, Skull licked the vanilla ice cream. Kimberly giggled as the liquid began dripping off his chin and onto his pants. After he finished, his chin looked like a toddler that had spilled milk all over his face.

"Oh, Skull." Kimberly chuckled. Grabbing the napkin she had on her lap, she began wiping her boyfriend's face. Most girls found this annoying, but Kimberly thought it was cute.

"Thanks, Kimberly." Skull grinned. Kimberly noticed that his face was paler than usual.

"Skull, are you okay? You look pale." Kimberly asked.

Skull realized that now was a good time as any. He took a deep breath and said, "Kimberly, you know I love you more than anyone, right?"

Kimberly nodded slowly.

"And I've enjoyed every moment being with you. There's no one I'd rather be with." Skull continued.

He got out his chair and slowly got down to his knees. He swallowed in order to calm himself. He then took Kimberly's left hand in his own.

Kimberly covered her mouth with her free hand, realizing what Skull was doing.

"Kimberly, I love having you in my life. You being here is what made me into a better man. I wouldn't be where I am right now without you."

At this point, Skull's heart was pounding as fast as a train. His voice started shaking as he spoke.

"I want to be with you forever. I want you to be there when I come home at night, and when I wake up in the morning. I don't want to live a day without you by my side. So I have to ask you…."

At this point, a single tear fell from Kimberly's eye. Skull dug into the inner pocket of his jacket. After a few seconds, he realized the object that he was searching for wasn't there.

"Uh-oh." He mumbled. Trying not to panic, he dug in the pockets of his pants. He then scrambled over the floor hoping it hadn't fallen out of his coat.

"Skull?" Kimberly whispered.

Skull's eyes met with hers.

"I think it's in your other jacket pocket."

Opening his jacket again, he realized she was right. Starting over with, "So I have to ask you…" he pulled a small blue box and opened it to reveal a small but beautiful wedding ring. The clear diamond centered by the golden band glistened in the lights.

"Will you marry me?"

There was no denying Kimberly's answer. After a year of living and working with him, she felt that she had finally met the one she truly belonged with. The one who loved her so much, he'd stay with her until death.

"Yes, Skull, I will." Kimberly answered in a whisper. She flashed him that beautiful smile as he took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Almost immediately, Kimberly kissed Skull full on the mouth. Of course, his mouth reeked from his dinner, but she didn't care. He may be a bumbling doofus, but he would soon be her bumbling doofus.

Before they broke apart, the entire restaurant was cheering and applauding. Among them were Jason, Mark, and Paul.

"I knew it." Paul chuckled. "I told you he'd do it."

Mark nodded. "Yes, you did."

Jason came forward and gave Skull a pat on the back.

"You did good, Skull." Jason grinned.

* * *

The next chapter will feature Skull and Kimberly's wedding. It will feature several old Ranger friends as well as a surprise guest star. Please rate. I appreciate feedback.


	15. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any of the characters.

Author's Note: It's finally here. Skull and Kimberly are finally getting married. Old friends return to join them the celebration.

Sorry for the long delay, but this chapter required a lot of research for it to be authentic and I didn't want to split the wedding into several chapters, so I planned an extra-long chapter instead.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Wedding

"Come on, Skull, wake up." A distant voice called.

"Mommy, I'll be up in a minute." Skull murmured groggily in his sleep.

Suddenly, he felt someone give him a soft slap on the cheek, which had finally awoken him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Skull asked as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

Hovering above him was Jason and Tommy.

"Come on, Skull, wake up." Jason smiled. "Today's the big day."

Skull was about to ask Jason what he was talking about when all the memories of the past year came back into his mind.

"It wasn't a dream! I'm getting married!" Skull shouted. "I can't believe it! I'm going to marry Kimberly Hart!" After nine months of planning, Skull and Kimberly were finally getting married.

"Okay, Skull, calm down." Tommy said. "Let's slow down a bit. We've got a lot to do before we get to the Cafe. Now, go hop into the shower."

Skull followed his instructions and dashed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind.

As soon as he heard the shower water running behind the door, Jason leaned his head toward Tommy's ear.

"Did you get the surprise?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry; it's all taken care of." Tommy assured him.

The two men left the room to get themselves dressed for the big day ahead. In less than fifteen minutes, both of them were dressed up and ready to go. After half an hour, Skull finally emerged, all clean and shaved. Tommy could smell the strong cologne that he had given Skull the night before.

"Alright, Skull, it's time to get dress." Jason said as he handed Skull his black pants.

Skull caught his pants and fled back to his room.

After fifteen minutes past, Skull still hadn't come out of his room.

Jason was beginning to worry. He knocked softly on Skull's door. "You okay in there, Skull?"

"Not really." Skull squeaked.

Jason gave Tommy the okay to wait outside for Adam. Jason opened Skull's door.

What he saw was a sloppy Skull. Skull's hands were tied together by his pink bowtie. His pants were on backwards. His wet hair dripped all over his shirt and jacket.

"I don't know how this happened." was all Skull could say.

Fighting the urge to laugh, Jason approached the helpless Skull. He started with untying his bowtie, freeing his hands.

"Hold still, Skull." Jason instructed as he grabbed a fresh towel. Firmly yet gently, Jason placed the cloth on Skull's hair, soaking up as much water as he could. Once Skull's hair was a little less damp, Jason grabbed a comb and began to comb Skull's once spikey hair.

Thankfully, the second time around, Skull was able to put on his pants. He then clipped his suspenders on. Skull decided to let Jason tie his pink bowtie this time. Once Jason finished, Skull put on his pink vest and jacket. Jason then pinned the pink flower on Skull's jacket.

"Alright, let me get a good look at you." Jason instructed.

Skull spun around in place, allowing Jason to examine anything that might need fixing.

After thorough inspection, Jason said, "Alright, you look great."

Just then, Tommy shouted. "Hey guys, Adam's here.

Jason turned to Skull. "You ready?"

Skull gave him a thumb-ups.

"Let's go, then, tiger." Jason chuckled as he led Skull downstairs.

* * *

"I still can't believe this happening." Skull sighed as Adam drove the car.

"Believe me, Skull, none of us do." Jason joked.

Everyone laughed including Skull. Out of all the guys Kimberly could have married, she ended marrying the goofball.

Adam drove up to the café and all four got out of the car. The entire area around the café was filled with attenders of the wedding. The café was covered with pink banners. One banner that hung over the entrance to the café read "Congratulations." Originally, Kimberly and Skull were thinking of getting married in a church, but later felt it would be more magical at the café because of all the tender moments they shared there.

"Hey, guys." Skull said. "Before we go out there, I just really wanted to say thank you for being here. I mean, I didn't think I could ever get married without a friend like Bulk being there to share it with me."

"Hey, you're our friend, just like Kimberly." Tommy said. "We may have had our ups and downs in the past, but that was a long time ago."

"You guys just don't know how much it means to me that you all came to support me." Skull sniffled.

"Oh, would you stop crying?" A familiar voice behind him balked.

Skull's eyes widened. "_It couldn't be. How could he be here?"_

Tommy smiled and pointed behind Skull. The groom turned around to see the source of the voice and found a bulky man dressed in tuxedo standing behind him.

"Bulk?!" Skull gapped.

"The one and only." Bulk smiled as he held his arms open.

Skull jumped up and hugged his best friend tightly.

"What are you doing here, Bulk?" Skull asked once they broke the hug.

"What, a guy can't come see his best friend get married?" Bulk replied.

"No, I mean, how'd you get here? You're supposed to be at Terra Venture."

"Oh, the Power Rangers brought me and the Professor." Bulk answered. "I don't why they would bother with guys like us, but hey, it all worked out."

"Sorry, to interrupt the reunion," Jason piped in. "But I believe Skull has something to ask you, Bulk."

Skull gave him a confused look.

Jason dug into his pocket and pulled out the rings. "Here, give them to Bulk. He should be your best man."

"You don't mind?" Skull asked, hoping there'd be no argument.

"Why should I? He's your best friend, and it only seems right he should be there with you when you take Kimberly."

"Thanks, Jason." Skull sniffled as he took the rings from his friend's hand. He then turned to his best friend. "Bulk, would you do me the honors of being my best-man?"

"Of course, Skull." Bulk balked. "I gotta make sure you don't louse up the ceremony."

"Yeah, louse up the ceremony." Skull repeated with a laugh.

Bulk grabbed Skull by the collar of his jacket. "But not if you keep repeating everything I say."

"Sorry."

* * *

Skull quickly took a peek at the room before the ceremony started.

All the furniture that was normally in the café was replaced with wooden chairs for the wedding facing the stage. At the end of each row, a pink rose was attached to the seat. A pink carpet stretched from the exit all the way to the stage.

Skull looked at the many familiar faces sitting in the chapel. Kimberly's side included her mother, her stepfather, her brother, her Uncle Steve, her grandmother, Billy, Cestria (in human disguise), Rocky, and Zack. On Skull's side were his parents, his cousin Femur, his two aunts, Lt. Stone, Professor Phenomenus, Paul, Ernie, and Adelle Ferguson.

Mark began to playing the piano, signaling the minister to go up on stage. Bulk and Skull followed him shortly. Bulk stood to right of Skull holding his hands behind his back. They faced the exit where the groomsmen and bridesmaids would be coming through.

Mark began playing the next intro, signaling for the groomsmen and bridesmaids to make their way to the stage.

First were Adam and Tanya, followed by Jason and Trini. After them came Tommy and Kat, and Aisha, the maid of honor, walked down alone. Then Justin the ring-bearer, walked down the aisle, followed by Sylin, the flower girl. The groomsmen joined Bulk on the right and the bridesmaids and Aisha stood on the left, waiting for the bride.

Mark then began playing "The Wedding March", and all the attenders stood as Kimberly entered the room escorted by her father. Skull thought he'd never seen her so beautiful. Her light pink wedding dress highlighted the beautiful smile etched on her face. Skull wondered if she was as nervous as he was.

Once at the stage, Kimberly's father gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go up and marry the man she loved. He took a seat next to his ex-wife.

Kimberly joined Skull on stage with Bulk and the others. The bride and groom faced their dear friend who would within minutes join them together.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Eugene and Kimberly." The minister announced.

"Excuse me, sir?" Skull piped in. "Before we start, I wanted to read something to Kimberly."

"Very well."

Skull quickly reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded before facing Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I've dreamt of this moment since the moment you came into my life." Skull recited. "I never thought for instant that you would be the one I would share this moment with."

Kimberly gave him a small smile as she listened to his words.

"When Bulk left, I never thought I would be happy again. Then you came back into my life and I found a reason to hope again. Without your encouragement and support, I wouldn't be the man I am today. It's like I'm the frog and you're the princess whose kiss changed me into a prince. I never thought that guys like me could be with a great girl like you, and today I feel that all system of order is being denied because you accepted me. Every day I keep thinking I'm going to wake up, letting this dream will end, because being with you is like a dream come true. You are the girl of my dreams. And now that we are joining together, I know I'll keep having that same dream until death."

Kimberly wiped a single tear from her eye before it ruined her mascara. Skull folded up the paper and put it back in his jacket. Kimberly filled with sweet emotion, took the opportunity to give Skull a warm hug. After a second both turned to face the priest.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another."

"Eugene, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Skull said instantly.

The priest turned to face Kimberly. "Kimberly, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kimberly answered.

"Take hands and repeat after me"

The two did so.

Skull started first. "I, Eugene, take you, Kimberly, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Kimberly spoke next. "I, Kimberly, take you, Eugene, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" the priest asked Skull. Skull turned around to face Bulk, who handed him the ring. Once Skull turned back to face Kimberly, the priest continued. "Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Kimberly held out her hand allowing Skull to place the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Is there a ring for the groom?" the priest asked. Kimberly turned to face Aisha, who handed her the ring. "Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed.'"

Skull held out his hand allowing Kimberly to place the ring on his finger. Kimberly ignored the clammy feeling of Skull's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another."

Facing the crowd, the priest announced, 'In as much as Eugene and Kimberly have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kimberly gave Skull a strong passionate kiss before he could react. He found himself kissing her back, realizing this wasn't the dream. This was real. Kimberly Hart was his wife.

Everyone in the building applauded as the couple walked back down the aisle.

* * *

About an hour later, the reception had finished. It was now time for the newlyweds to go enjoy their wedding night.

Now there was always something Skull wanted to do when he got married and now was his chance.

"Alright Kimberly, let's go." Skull told his new bride.

"Wha-" Kimberly began before finding herself lifted into Skull's arms. He carried her as he made his way to the exit.

Kimberly laughed, partly out of amusement and partly on how romantic Skull was being.

As they walked out of the café, all the guests blew bubbles at them.

Tommy awaited the newlyweds at the car. Skull was about to let Kimberly down when she forgot something.

"Skull, wait, my bouquet." Kimberly told him. Her bouquet was still in her hand.

Aisha, Kat, Trini, and several other girls gathered around hoping to catch the bouquet.

Covering her eyes, Kimberly tossed the flowers in their direction. All the girls waved their hands in their attempting to grab it. Unfortunately, the bouquet flew past several centimeters from their grasp and landed in the hand of the gruff man: Bulk

Skull and Kimberly laughed at the sight.

"Hey, Bulkie." Skull shouted. "You're next!"

Skull then placed Kimberly in the passenger seat of his car before dashing to driver's side.

"You ready?" Skull asked. His bride nodded.

Skull started the engine and began to drive away. He could hear the never ending cheering of their friends as he drove away.

After about ten minutes of driving, Kimberly noticed that Skull wasn't taking the way back to the apartment.

"Skull, we missed the turn." Kimberly pointed out. "The apartment's back there."

"I know." Skull smiled.

Kimberly felt uneasy about what Skull was planning. He continued driving for twenty minutes until he came to a clearing that led to the beach. On the beach was a small cottage.

"Skull, what's going on? Kimberly asked.

"Well, I wanted our wedding night to be special." Skull replied. "So I managed to rent this cottage for us to spend the night."

"Oh, Skull." Kimberly sighed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"One day, I'll be able to afford us a real honeymoon." Skull said. "But as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy wherever we spend our time together."

Kimberly began to passionately kiss Skull numerous times.

"Whoa, whoa, later, Kimberly." Skull mumbled between Kimberly's kisses.

Kimberly stopped, allowing him to get out of the car. He went over to her side and held out his arms. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her in his arms. She resumed kissing his face as he carried her across the threshold. He unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a provincial looking room. He then placed Kimberly back on her feet.

"You ready, Skull? Kimberly asked seductively.

Skull nodded. Kimberly took hold of Skull's hand and led him to the bedroom. And that night Skull's dream had finally come true.

"I love Eugene Skullovitch." Kimberly cooed.

I love you too, Kimberly Hart-Skullovitch. Skull answered.

* * *

Whew! That was a long chapter. But there you have it. Skull and Kimberly are finally married. The next chapter will focus on their growing relationship as newlyweds and their jobs becoming a success. Your feedback is important, so please keep rating.


End file.
